Pañal
by Ale W
Summary: Un pañal oloroso, un bebé lloricón y un padre miedoso. La perfecta ecuación del desastre total.


**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece.

**Pañal**

—¡Edward! —gritó furiosa Winry desde el segundo piso, se le notaba a leguas que estaba más colérica que un toro estando frente a un torero. Y es que con un padre holgazán que no le gustaba cambiar pañales ni preparar la mamila, no le quedaba más opción que desquiciarse o matarlo a golpes.

Mientras tanto Edward se escondía temblando de miedo conforme escuchaba los pasos de su mujer bajar por las escaleras de madera. Quiso crear un hoyo y meterse ahí hasta que la tempestad pasara, porque cambiar un pañal sucio era una tempestad, pero desgraciadamente crear un hoyo ya no le era posible, a menos de que a Winry le tomara 2 días bajar las escaleras para poder hacer un agujero decente.

—¡Edward! —volvió a gritar más fuerte. Edward chilló de puro miedo y se levantó frenéticamente del sillón, sentía cómo comenzaba a sudar frío y a ponerse paranoico a cada segundo que pasaba; Winry estaría ahí, justo a su lado en menos de un minuto, con un bebé oloroso y llorón suplicante de un cambio de pañal… y él no estaba preparado para tal batalla.

Trágicamente, en lo que buscaba un lugar para esconderse, Winry ya había llegado hasta él y lo había tomado por el hombro escuchando un sonoro grito departe de Edward.

—¡Qué te sucede! —preguntó aturdida—. Te estoy llamando desde hace 10 minutos.

Edward se quedó estático sintiendo cómo un olorcillo hediondo comenzaba a impregnarle la nariz. Volteó a ver a su primogénito quien tenía los ojitos llorosos que demandaban un poco atención.

De repente ya tenía a su bebé cargando de un brazo sintiendo cómo el pañal estaba todo aguado, casi se vomita del puro tacto.

—Llévalo arriba y cámbiale el pañal, ahorita le llevo la leche —ordenó  
Winry dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Edward. Éste palideció cuando se quedó solo con su hijo quien comenzaba gimotear muy incómodo.

Subió a paso lento las escaleras, el pánico le hacía ir más despacio de lo que él hubiera deseado. Sudaba tanto que la camisa se le comenzó a pegar al cuerpo además de que su bebé no le ayudaba restregándose contra él y lloriqueando.

Cuando entró a la habitación depositó al pequeñín y se alejó unos segundos para poder asimilar lo que estaba punto de hacer, se frotó las manos contra el rostro y observó al niño que comenzaba a jugar con sus pies y a hacer ruidillos graciosos.

Bufó exasperado, y se acercó con cautela. Prefería, mil veces más, tomar 5 litros de leche segudos, prefería que Winry lo golpeara hasta sangrar con esa llave diabólica, prefería que el idiota de Mustang le dijera enano, prefería todo, absolutamente todo antes que un pañal asqueroso.

Resignado, tomó el pantaloncito del bebé y lo bajó dejándole las piernitas descubiertas y el pañal cada vez más cerca de él.

Tragó saliva e inspiró aire antes de que el ambiente apestara y quitó los broches del pañal, hizo una mueca de asco mientras sentía cómo el sándwich de atún que acababa de comer comenzaba a subirle por todo el esófago y se asentaba en su garganta. Ni siquiera había abierto por completo el pañal para ver el contenido cuando a Edward le comenzó a dar picazón en los ojos y a quedarse sin aire.

En un intento frustrado por tomar aire cerró de nuevo el pañal y alejó lo más que pudo el rostro y tomó una gran bocanada de aire e infló los cachetes alojando el oxígeno en ellos.

Se acercó un poco a más y tomó el talco, abrió por completo el pañal encontrándose con la cosa más desagradable en toda su vida, casi sintió que estaba vivo lo que estaba viendo. Se le cayó el talco de la impresión y soltó todo el aire que había acumulado, ahora sí sintió un raspón que ardía en su garganta mientras que ésta se contraía, hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no vomitarse encima y luego ser golpeado por una Winry furiosa que le haría recoger su desastre.

El bebé soltó un chillido sonoro haciendo que Edward tomara aire el suficiente tiempo como para que el olor pestilente se le asentara en las fosas nasales. Acomodó a su hijo de tal manera que le pudo quitar el pañal y cuando quiso tirarlo a la basura se tropezó con uno de los juguetes que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Winry escuchó un golpe desde el segundo piso, alarmada dejó la mamila en la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras, temiendo lo peor.

La respiración comenzaba a fallarle y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Azotó la puerta de la habitación de su bebé y volteó agitada a ver todo el panorama.

Unos ojitos color miel captaron su atención, encontró a su bebecito semidesnudo mientras jugaba con sus manitas.

Un poco más aliviada volteó a ver el suelo donde se encontraba Edward desmayado con el pañal sucio completamente embarrado en su camisa.

**FIN**

**Cliché recreado para este matrimonio (L **

**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que cada review hace gordo de la felicidad a un autor. ¡Háganme gorda! **

**Saludos**


End file.
